zombie apocalypse
by perceabethluv43
Summary: Annabeth kalli piper and hazle are in the apocalypse. What happens when the run into a certin green eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1.

Annabeths PVO

As i walked down the street, My friends Hazel, Piper and kalli looked around. " Annabeth?"

Kalli asked "yah" "It'ill be dark soon. We should find a place to spend the night. I nodded quickly. The apocalypse started 6 years ago and my family was killed soon after. I could hardly remember them. for one part my step mom hated me. Around half and hour later Piper pointed ahed. There was a old stor with the lights on and around 15 people looking our way. One guy with messy black hair and shocking green eyes came over. "hey. Im percy". I quickly introduced us. Then he waved over a girl and a boy. " Annabeth, Kalli , Hazel and piper meet Nico and Thalia. we all said Hi our owns ways and then around 40 zombies ran out of the trees.

sorry for the cliffhanger. This is my first Fanfic. plz review!

Percabethluv43


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry chapter one got put in chapter 6 sorry. Luv.

Chp 2

Annabeths PVO

THe zombies rushed out of the trees so fast. Percys friends ran over i Got my knife snow blade off my arm. suddenly i was knocked to the ground by a Zombie. I gasped it was my brother Bobby. Suddenly the wait of the zombie was gone and i looked up. THere was Percy holding his hand out. "thanks" I mumbled. Then i Fought like there was no tomorrow. After all the zombies where dead i looked around and felt sick. LIttle Kalli was lying on the ground her hand had a bone sticking out . one of the guys, Will his name was was tending to he. I felt like crying. When her arm was bandeged up she cried out "Annabeth" i ran over and picked her up. She was the little sister i never had. "what is it?" i asked " THat guy says my hand has to b-b-be cut off!" she cried. Thats when i started crying.

Half an hour latter she was in a room with will and her hand was being taken off.

Sorry its so short plz review.

Percabethluv43


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review and ill try to write better.**

Chp 3

Annabeths PVO

Around 3 hours later Will told us that she was sleeping. I walked up to my room A06

**(A=Athena 6=Cabin 6)**

i sat on the bed and turned on my i pod. **_Days like this i want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade _**. I recognized it as Part of me by katy perry. As i was lisning i heard a sound out side and looked out the window. On the ground was at least 70 or 80 zombies. I ran down to the main part of the store i saw percy looking out the window at the zombies. "What our we going to do about them" i said making him jump. "Get everyone down here with there we ponds and armour. Were fighting. **(time lapse)**

Soon all 28 of us were standing by the front door (Kalli is still sleeping) "Ready?" percy asked. We all nodded and ran out side.

Me hazel and Piper fought side by side my blonde hair blowing back and forth. Hazels spear was cutting off the heads of zombies, and Piper was fighting like there was no tomorrow. I go separated from them. I was keeping track of all the Zombies i killed _25 26 27 28 29 30. _Then suddenly some of them turned around just as 2 people ran into the clearing with more zombies chasing them.

Sorry it's so short i have writers block

Review!

Percabethluv43


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Annabeths PVO

As the people ran in to the clearing we could see them better. They were both girls. The first one had her red hair in a bun at the top of her head and was wearing a black tank top with a bloody and ripped up white shirt over top. She also had on back leggings and a pare of short black combat boots. She only looked around 12-13.

The other girl had a long black french braid down to her hips. A black bodysuit with black shorts. Skin colour tights and black uggs. She looked around 15. They ran as if they didn't notice each other. I killed the Zombie that almost hit the redhead. she smiled and keeper running to the store. After all the zombies were killed we went in. The girls introduced them selves. The younger one was Miranda but she said we could call her Mia. She had been with her sister when the apocalypse started but her sister got changed. The older one was kathrana but went by Kat. She had Raided a ballet store last year. "ok" Percy said "now some of us will have to share rooms. Kat you'll share with Thalia and Mia with Annabeth. Just then Will ran in and said "Kalli was bitten and changed" Then i fainted.

CLIFFY sorry busy luv y'all

percabethluv43


	5. Chapter 5

_mountain Dew. Miss ya Girl. Thanks for the review. I miss EL._

_Thaliajoelle. I will try to introduce others in this chapter. And more detail._

_Sara. thanks and Percy and Annabeth will get together soon._

I don't own PJO.

On with the story.

_I was having weird dreams about some people in a experiment room._

_I couldn't tell what they were talking about. One woman that looked farmilar held up some sort of drug then the woman turned around. She had Black hair in a tight bun. Gold hoop earrings A gold Chain necklace and a blue work suit and black heels. I couldn't tell where id seen her before. i looked at her closely and gasped. she was my step mom. _

Then i woke up.i was alone excepted for a Girl i saw at meals. She looked at me " Your awake" she said Quietly. I nodded. She had long brown hair and pale green eyes. She had on a flowered green dress and some bracelets. "whats your name" She asked me. " um" I thought for a sec. " Annabeth" " Im Juniper" She said. " hungry" I nodded. she handed me a cup of water and some soup and then left.

I wondered how many days id been out. I looked at my I pod it was June 20. that meant id been out for seven days. I finished my food and got up.i put on my combat boots and walked out the door. When i walked out i Saw Hazel and Piper sitting on chairs crying. They didn't here me coming. " Hi " i whispered They looked up in surprise and then hugged me. "Kalli is in the dark room in a glass cage. We feed her but its different…" Piper said i nodded. " How ya feeling" Hazel asked "Ok i guess" i replied. then Percy walked in. "annabeth Hazel Piper theres Training for zombi Hunting in the gym. We'll give you partners there. come on" he said. We followed him t the gym.

** ( TIME LAPSE)**

Percy read out the pairs

"Annabeth Me

Piper Clairsse

Hazel Samantha

Katie juniper

Frank Jason

Will grover

Nico Thalia

Miranda Kat

conner Travis

rachel silena."

WE nodded then the first two paris fought. It was me and Percy fighting Piper and Clairsse . Me and Percy one. Then hazel and Samantha fighting Katie and juniper.

Katie and Juniper won.

After all the pairs went the winners were

** Percy Annabeth**

**Katie juniper**

**Frank jason**

**Nico Thaila**

**corner travis.**

THen we were sent to our rooms for the night.

How did you like it. Tried to make it longer and more detailed. Review

**Percabethluv43**


	6. Chapter 6

Mounitan dew. Yes i do know long live. Ill say hi to annie sam and kate for u. Luv ya girl

ThaliaJoelle. Thanks for the review Your stores are really good to.

I do not own PJO or HOO

on with the story

Annabeths POV

_I had the same dream, but i heard some of what they said._

_"The hole infection was our fault Chase" the man holding the medicine sneered and my step mom. "Bob" She replied in a sickly sweet tone "It was not all our fault" The other male in the corner said "Julia it was our fault" he said in a gruf voice. She frowned her delicate face and said "Babe this was all my husband and his stupid child and her friends fault" She said briskly. " Chase She didn't know those people then" She was about to reply when i started to wake up._

I sat up and looked around the room. In the big bedd in the corner Hazel and piper were still a sleep. I looked at the time and gasped it was 1:40 AM know wonder they were asleep. I grabbed my IPOD and opened the door. I slipped through the halls to the stairs that lead to the roof. When i got to the roof i Sighed it was so peaceful.

I turned my music on. It was Sparks Fly by Taylor swift. As i listened it reminded me of the way i was like with Percy. It even mentioned his life. I smiled sadly. Just then the door opened it was….

**Cliffy sorry I'm about to a lake. Luv y'all **

**Percabethluv43.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long.**

**Guest. There will be some things with Kalli in this chapter. **

**Mountain dew. Can't wait till you do. Miss ya.**

**Know on to the story.**

**Percy's POV.**

I saw Annabeth slip up to the roof. I decided to follow her. As she turned around, I jumped behind a pillar. She walked away i sighed, she didn't see me. I quickly followed her up the stairs. when I got to the stairs I decided to wait a few mins.

**(time lapse) **

I opened the door and walked in. "Perce"! she gasped "hi" I said smiling "you scared me" She said laughing.I started laughing to. "thinking of Kalli" i asked quietly. She started crying. "Would you like to see her" she nodded whall crying in my shirt. I led her down the stairs and through a hall. then we went through another door. "Were here" She walked over to the glass cage. "kalli" she whispered the zombi looked up like she recognized her. They stared at each other for a few mins. Then Annabeth started crying. I gathered her in a hug. Then together we walked out of the room.


End file.
